Scott Logan
Scott Logan is a Roman demigod son of Neptune and Charlie Bradbury, and the half-brother of Percy Jackson and Tyson. History Early Life As Demigod ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Sea of Monsters The Sea of the Labyrinth The Last Olympian The Heroes of Olympus The Son of Neptune The Mark of Athena The House of Hades Personality Demigod God Appearance Abilities and Items |-|General Abilities= Scott, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits: 'ADHD:' Like most demigods, Scott possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyse the fighting style of his opponent. 'Dyslexia:' Scott's brain is "hard-wired" for reading Latin. '''Combat Prowess': Scott is trained in Roman legionary warfare. Limited Clairvoyance: Scott is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of his father's unpredictable nature. He occasionally takes the place of a different person in his visions. Fighting Skills: Scott is a naturally talented and expert swordsman, capable of holding his own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and Titans as well as monsters. Above Average Strength: Scott was shown to be strong enough to be able to hold up the sky single-handed. Curse of Achilles: After bathing in the River Styx, Scott was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot opposite of the navel. With the Curse of Achilles, Scott's own combat skills are enhanced to the point where he can single-handedly defeat entire armies as well as gods and Titans. |-|Demigod Abilities= As a son of Neptune; one of the Big Three, Scott is an extremely powerful demigod. He has a degree of divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Through his father's authority and his own inherent power, Scott's abilities include: Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Scott gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equalling a god. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within him, Scott can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Scott can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include: *'General Hydrokinesis': He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Hydrogenesis': Scott can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. He also uses this skill while creating his own personal hurricanes. *'Healing Factor': Since he is the son of Neptune he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Water Propulsion': He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Scott can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. *'Underwater breathing': Scott can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity': Scott can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. *'Water Solidification': Scott can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. *'Sailing Skills': Scott possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. *'Communication': Scott has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Neptune underwater. Aerokinesis (unknown degree): Scott can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. Geokinesis (limited): Scott can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. Cryokinesis (limited): Scott can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him. Heat Resistance: Scott has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns. He was able to survive after diving into Hestia's hearth, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the super heats. |-|God Abilities= Scott temporarily became a God with all abilities of the Big Three along with additional ones and was an extremely powerful god. Scott's abilities included: Telekinesis: Scott was able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly. Teleportation: Scott could travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. Apporting: Scott could send demigods, gods and monsters anywhere with a simple snap of his fingers. Invulnerability: Scott was indestructible and cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Zeus's abilities: As one of the Big Three, these are the ultimate powers a god can possess. Poseidon's abilities: As one of the Big Three, these are the ultimate powers a god can possess. Hades's abilities: As one of the Big Three, these powers are beyond that of a regular god. Prophecy: Scott could foretell some form of major event about to happen or an event that will happen much later in the future. Power Negation: Scott was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including a God's powers. |-|Magical Items= Hermes' multivitamins, these multivitamins make the person who ate it to be immune to nearly any attack. Each flavour is from a different color and type, like Minotaur, Hydra, or other monsters. Magical Pearls, these pearls can transport a person to the sea when smashed, nothing will happen for a few seconds. Stolen from Percy Jackson. Wristwatch shield, a wrist watch which turns into a shield, found by Scott, after it was thrown at Kampê. When the button on the side of the watch is pressed, a full shield spirals outward, resembling a camera shutter. When expanded, the strap of the wristwatch becomes a leather brace that wraps around the user's forearm. The shield is polished bronze, has the width of four feet, and inside of the shield is coated in a soft leather. It has a series of engravings on it depicting the events. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Children of Neptune